kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Richardson
|homeworld = TBA |gender = Male |motif = |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = TBA }} History to be added Personality to be added Abilities to be added Family *James Richardson - Nephew/Kamen Rider Proto Speedstreak Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 22.0 t. *'Kicking power': 28.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. Action Gamer Level 0 (Origin) is Nexus's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Nexus origin Gamer Charger and pulling the lever on the Retro Driver. In this form, Nexus's stats are slightly below the stats for Retro , placing him at a form slightly weaker than Zombie Gamer. Level 0's special ability is the neutralization of Mon-Star abilities. In addition to this form being able to nullify certain Mon-Star abilities such as host possession, Nexus can also downgrade the level of a Mon-Star by touching them. This form also grants Bailey with a total of quick teleportation, such that he is able to provide himself with a Continue whenever he receives a Game Over. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Slot Holder finishers: **' ': Nexus performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gamer Smasher finishers: **'Proto Nexus Final Rider Finish' ***' :' Nexus delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***' :' Nexus delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA, Retro: EndGame - Level X-0= Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 115.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 81.9 t *'Kicking power': 88.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.4 sec. Zombie Nexus Gamer is Nexus's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Viral Zombie Gamer Charger into the Retro Driver along with the Proto Nexus Origin Gamer Charger and pulling the lever. Due to the power of 's nullifying ability, it negates the Viral Zombie Gamer Charger's side effects on the Retro Driver. In this form, despite having a similar appearance to the Blazee Driver version of Zombie Gamer and only a simple Driver change, its stats are actually much higher, beating the former even in its stats. However, unlike the original Level X form, this form has a normal functioning Rider Gauge which does not grant Bailey the power of immortality, presumably due to the reprogramming powers of Maximum Rider X affecting the immortality of Viral Zombie. Empowered with the Hyper Rider X Gamer Charger when inserted into the Retro Driver's secondary slot, Nexus temporarily activates a Hyper Mode which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. In Final Generations, Nexus transforms into this form by using the Kamen Rider Max (Game) Gamer Charger in place of the Proto Nexus Origin Gamer Charger. The Kamen Rider Max Gamer Charger has the ability to neutralize the Eye Core's power, which was preventing the Gamer Riders from transforming. This form's finisher is the Viral Zombie Final Rider Strike: Appearances: Retro Episodes TBA, Retro: EndGame, Final Generations: Max & Retro with Legendary Kamen Riders }} Equipment Devices *Retro Driver - Transformation device *Gamer Charger - Rider Trinkets. Weapons *Gamer Blazer G.2 - Main Primary Weapon *Gamer Smasher - temporarily Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See Also - Japanese Counterpart